Une belle surprise
by Lamatadora
Summary: Severus traine sa carcasse depuis maintenant 6 ans, depuis la mort de Lily… Un jour où il errait, son âme en peine, il rencontre un jeune garçon dans un parc de Londres, un garçon aux yeux vert… comme elle. Mentor fic.
1. Chapter 1

_**Titre : **_Une belle surprise.

_**Disclaimer**_** :** les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling mais l'histoire m'appartient.

_**Genre**_** :** Family, mentor fic

**Bêta : **Noxvif

_**Résumé : **_Severus traine sa carcasse depuis maintenant 6 ans, depuis la mort de Lily… Un jour où il errait, son âme en peine, il rencontre un jeune garçon dans un parc de Londres, un garçon aux yeux vert… comme elle.

_**Note : **_C'est ma toute première fic sur Harry Potter ^^ Elle fait deux chapitres ( je met le second demain après relecture :D ) Et je sais que c'est un sujet qui a déjà été abordé mais je ne m'en lasse pas ^^ Donc j'espère vraiment que vous apprécierez :p et sur ce **BONNE LECTURE**.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Severus avança dans une ruelle mal éclairée, il ne savait pas vraiment où il allait. L'année scolaire de Poudlard était terminée et comme chaque année ,depuis que Dumbledore l'avait employé comme professeur de potions dans l'illustre école, il s'était retrouvé seul pour passer l'été à l'Impasse du Tisseur. Cette vielle maison délabrée, sombre… Il n'aimait pas y vivre, mais pour deux mois, il n'allait pas acheter autre chose. Encore aurait-il fallu qu'il en ait les moyens, son maigre salaire de professeur ne lui permettant pas de vivre dans le luxe.

C'était là, dans ce quartier, qu'il l'avait rencontrée, elle, son unique amie, la seule à l'aimer, à le comprendre. Avant qu'il ne la rencontre, il sortait souvent pour flâner seul, ne voulant pas rester à son domicile. Soit c'était pour y voir traîner son soulard de père, Tobias, soit pour avoir à faire à une mère transparente. Oh il aimait Eileen, mais elle avait bien trop peur de son moldu de mari. Elle l'avait aimé, s'était mariée, et lorsqu'elle avait révélé son secret à son mari, les choses avaient commencé à tourner de mal en pis. Mais elle était déjà enceinte, et sa famille , les Prince, l'avait reniée depuis son mariage. Alors, seule dans un monde qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment, elle était restée. Toujours amoureuse, elle avait espéré que Tobias finirait pas accepter la situation. Malheureusement le petit garçon qu'elle avait mis au monde, sa petite lumière, avait fini par présenter des signes de magie instinctive.

Tobias avait donc disparu de plus en plus souvent dans les bars, et il lui arrivait d'être violent. Dans ces moments là, Eileen essayait toujours de s'interposer entre l'enfant et lui et de protéger son fils. Malheureusement, plus le temps passait, plus elle plongeait dans la dépression, laissant le pauvre petit Severus bien seul, livré à lui-même.

Severus continua de marcher lentement. Se remémorer ces souvenirs là, le mettait toujours en colère. Ensuite il ressentait une vive tristesse qui allait en empirant quand il songeait à Lily. Un jour il l'avait rencontrée par hasard. Qu'elle était jolie, avec ses cheveux flamboyant et ses grand yeux verts remplis de curiosité. Quand il la vit employer la magie il s'approcha. Enfin ! il rencontrait quelqu'un comme lui ! Il était pourtant timide et réservé, mais là, il devait aller lui parler.

Quand elle l'avait aperçu, elle avait reculé, alors il lui avait montré un tour de magie, un des seuls qu'il était en mesure d'exécuter à son âge et sans baguette.

- Monstre, avait-il entendu.

Une autre gamine accompagnait Lily nettement moins belle, et son air revêche l'enlaidissait encore plus. Ensuite, elle était partie , les laissant seuls. Lily s'était excusée à la place de sa sœur Pétunia.

Depuis ce jour, il la rejoignait très souvent au même endroit et ils passaient des heures entières à parler de tout et de rien ou à scruter le ciel avec leur yeux d'enfants encore rêveurs.

Ha, comme ce temps là semblait loin à Snape. Tandis qu'il arrivait à l'orée d'un petit parc où il décida d'aller s'assoir. Un petit banc en bois, peint en vert, l'accueillit. Il s'y laissa tomber lourdement Alors qu'il regardait l'horizon, il se rappela son sourire, les rides qu'elle avait au coin des yeux quand il la faisait rire, ses cheveux qui virevoltaient au vent…

Mais il avait tout gâché, elle s'était éloignée de lui, avait épousé un bon à rien qu'il exécrait par-dessus tout, et elle avait mis au monde un mioche.

Pourtant parfois, il la suivait des yeux sans qu'elle ne le sache, juste pour savoir si elle était heureuse. Jusqu'au jour où tout avait basculé, il n'avait pas su la protéger. Dumbledore lui avait pourtant promis de la mettre en sécurité, mais ce sale clébard les avait trahis et elle était morte. Il se rappelait encore de son corps froid et sans vie quand il l'avait pris dans ses bras. Il avait beaucoup pleuré ce jour là, tout comme le bébé dans son berceau qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa maman ne bougeait plus et qui se demandait qui était cet homme, pourquoi son Papa avait crié, pourquoi tout était si calme après ?

Depuis ce jour fatal, Severus n'avait jamais revu l'enfant Potter, il se rappelait vaguement qu'il avait été remis à sa tante. Malgré toute l'animosité qu'il avait contre cette sale pimbêche, le petit héros devait certainement être bien choyé et aimé, tout ce dont lui-même avait été privé.

Il était loin d'imaginer que le petit garçon vivait en réalité une enfance semblable à la sienne. En effet, orphelin, le garçonnet devait subir les colères de son oncle, un gros homme moustachu, qui lui criait dessus, sa tante, qui lui demandait d'accomplir toutes les tâches ménagères tandis que son cousin en était dispensé. De plus, ce dernier, avait inventé avec son ami Piers la "chasse au Harry" dont il faisait les frais.

Quand sa famille sortait se promener , il était toujours confié à la garde de Mrs Figg, une vielle femme qui possédait des dizaines de chats. il n'aimait pas aller chez elle, ça sentait le chou et il repartait toujours couvert de poils. Seulement ce jour là, Mrs Figg, malade, ne pouvait pas garder l'enfant. Sa tante Pétunia, très énervée, devait aller faire des courses en ville, pour son Dudlynouchet d'amour. Le petit venait rarement à Londres, il était toujours très excité, mais en plus, elle devait surveiller Harry, un vrai calvaire. Cet enfant ne leur apportait que des ennuis !

Après avoir acheté divers pantalons, chemises, chaussures et jouets, elle avait offert à son fils une glace. Quand le vendeur avait demandé à Harry quel goût il voulait, Pétunia avait décrété qu'il était malade et n'avait pas faim. Après tout il avait mangé au petit déjeuner, c'était bien suffisant, il n'était que 16 h pardi !

Harry, lui, avait salivé devant la glace de son cousin, mais il savait qu'il n'aurait le droit de manger que le soir venu et s'il était resté sage, en plus d'avoir fait le ménage et la cuisine à leur retour…

Du haut de ses 7 ans, Harry ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi sa famille le traitait ainsi. Son oncle lui répétait qu'il n'était qu'un ingrat, qu'ils avaient accepté de le recueillir, alors qu'il n'était qu'un monstre. Mais malgré son incompréhension, il avait fini par croire que c'était normal et qu'il était peut être bien un monstre. L'autre jour sa tante avait voulu lui couper les cheveux, le lendemain, ils avaient complètement repoussé à leur ancienne longueur comme si de rien n'était.

Après l'achat de la glace, sa tante les avait emmené jouer au square pour récompenser son Dudley qui avait été si gentil, enfin de son point de vue, car Harry n'était pas très sûr que tirer les cheveux d'une fille et lui mettre un chewing-gum dedans, soit vraiment gentil…

Dudley avait de suite imposé aux autres enfants du parc de jouer avec lui et de laisser Harry de côté. Dudley leur faisait bien trop peur pour qu'ils aillent contre sa volonté. Alors Harry avait préféré aller de son côté pour ne pas être victime encore une fois de la chasse au Harry. De toute façon, sa tante ne le surveillait jamais. Il était sûr que si un jour il partait, elle ne le rechercherait même pas… Mais Harry était petit et ne savait pas où il pourrait aller, alors il revenait toujours à l'heure que sa tante avait dit. Lui n'avait aucun jouet, aucune balle avec laquelle s'amuser, pas de corde à sauter comme les filles, ni même une bille. Alors en voyant ce petit papillon virevolter, il se mit à courir derrière en voulant l'attraper, il le trouvait si beau !

Tout à sa course folle, il trébucha sur un caillou, se râpa le genou au sol et fit un accroc à son vieux pantalon, déjà rapiécé de partout. Sa Tante n'allait pas être contente. Il espérait qu'il pourrait tout de même manger ce soir.

Alors qu'il allait se relever, il sentit une main l'attraper et le remettre sur pied. Un grand homme se tenait devant lui. Il eu un mouvement de recul, il était si grand et tout en noir. Il faisait un peu peur avec ses longs cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le visage.

Après un long moment de silence, l'enfant entendit qu'on lui posait une question.

-Tu t'es fait mal ?

Harry cligna des yeux, l'homme avait une voix basse et rassurante.

-Non monsieur, ça va, pardon je suis désolé, dit-il rapidement.

-Pourquoi t'excuses tu ?

-Euh, ... je ne sais pas, je suis tombé et euh… je vous ai importuné monsieur, désolé.

On avait toujours appris à Harry à s'excuser, le plus vite possible et pour tout et n'importe quoi. De plus il avait vite compris que ça pourrait lui éviter quelques mauvais traitements de la part de son oncle. Il pouvait lui arriver d'avoir la main un peu leste quelquefois et Harry en avait déjà fait les frais.

L'homme face à lui continua de l'observer.

Severus n'en revenait pas, après que l'enfant ait sursauté, il l l'avait regardé, et là, il avait vu. Il avait vu ses yeux si semblables aux siens, … Lily. Il n'avait pas pu s'en détacher. Puis il avait aperçu la si célèbre cicatrice et le reste…, ses cheveux, ce visage. La ressemblance avec Potter était beaucoup plus frappante qu'avec son amie. Le morveux devait être tout autant arrogant et insolent que son père l'avait été dans sa jeunesse et même après.

-Comment t'appelles tu ? s'entendit-il demander. Malgré les indices plus que frappants, il avait besoin d'en être sûr.

-Ha...Harry monsieur.

Sa tante un jour lui avait dit de faire attention aux inconnus, mais puisque tout ce que lui disait sa tante était méchant et souvent faux, il décida de ne pas suivre son conseil.

Severus était maintenant absolument certain de son identité, il existait de nombreux enfants prénommés Harry, mais peu avec ces caractéristiques physiques. Il retourna s'assoir sur son banc et fixa à nouveau le gamin, qui bizarrement ne bougea pas.

Ses vêtements étaient plus des guenilles qu'autre chose. Il plaignait sa famille, si l'enfant était si turbulent qu'il ne pouvait garder une affaire propre. Il n'y avait qu'à voir comment il s'était mis à courir stupidement derrière un insecte insignifiant, tout ça pour finir le menton dans la poussière.

-Pourquoi ne joues tu pas avec les autres enfants ?

Malgré lui, Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être curieux, c'était la seule chose qu'il restait de Lily, la personne pour laquelle elle avait donné sa vie. Il voulait savoir qui était cette personne, si elle méritait le sacrifice que cette femme avait fait pour lui.

-Je ne peux pas monsieur, mon cousin Dudley leur a interdit, répondit-il rapidement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le calme de l'homme lui donnait envie de rester près de lui, il ne lui criait pas dessus en lui parlant et même, il s'intéressait à lui, lui posait des questions ! Ca ne lui était jamais arrivé, même pas à l'école.

Severus était perplexe, pourquoi son cousin ferait-il ça et pourquoi sa tante permettrait-elle de tels actes ? C'était sans doute de simples querelles d'enfants mais il lui posa quand même la question.

-Je… je ne sais pas monsieur. Ça a toujours été comme ça. Je joue seul quand ça m'arrive.

Severus avait du mal à croire que l'enfant Potter soit rejeté. De plus, s'il comprenait bien ce qu'il venait de lui dire, le garçon ne jouait pas souvent. Snape tourna sa tête vers Pétunia qu'il avait fini par reconnaître, malgré les années. Elle n'avait pas très bien vieilli... Il la regarda quelques minutes et il était vrai que pas une seule fois elle n'avait cherché à repérer où était Potter. Elle se contentait de lire où de faire des signes à un autre garçon, bien trop rondouillet pour son âge. Si c'était ledit cousin, il ne semblait pas très… accueillant.

Quand il arrêta de les regarder, il fut à nouveau surpris de voir que le garçon n'avait pas bougé. Tout à coup, il entendit un gargouillement provenant du ventre du petit. Il ne sembla pas réagir, étrange. Severus tata sa poche, à l'intérieur il savait qu'il devait y avoir un bout de pain, il avait acheté une baguette quelques heures auparavant et l'avait rétrécie.

Harry regarda l'homme qui fixait sa tante, c'est bizarre c'est comme s'il savait que c'était elle, sa tante. Puis il fouilla dans ses poches et lui tendit à manger. Harry n'en revenait pas, cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas était si gentil avec lui ! Mais il hésitait à prendre ce qu'on lui offrait. Parfois son oncle faisait semblant de lui donner quelque chose, pour lui crier dessus ensuite et le lui reprendre en lui disant qu'il n'aurait jamais rien, qu'il n'était pas bon.

-Prends le.

-Si ma tante me voit, elle sera fâchée.

Severus était de plus en plus circonspect, l'enfant lui disait-il la vérité ou essayait-il de discréditer sa tante ? D'un autre côté il se rappelait que Pétunia n'était pas une femme charmante.

-Elle ne te regarde pas, assieds toi à côté de moi, tu seras caché.

Après une courte hésitation, la faim d'Harry fut la plus forte. Il s'assit rapidement et engloutit en un instant le pauvre bout de pain, il n'était pas bien grand, mais vu le peu qu'Harry mangeait en général, ça lui permettrait de tenir, si sa tante ne lui donnait pas grand-chose ce soir.  
Snape regarda l'enfant avaler prestement la nourriture comme un affamé. Il était vrai qu'il était bien petit pour son âge est plutôt maigrichon. Une question lui taraudait l'esprit.

-Qu'as-tu mangé pour la dernière fois ?

-Un fond de verre de lait et un bout de pain un peu plus grand que celui-ci, répondit Harry le rouge aux joues. Il ne devrait peut être pas dire ça.

Severus se dit que c'était peu, mais que lui même n'avait jamais eu grand-chose au goûter, voir n'en avait pas.

-Mais c'est bien comme petit déjeuner, dit Harry en voulant se rattraper.

Severus frémit. Comme petit déjeuner ? Il avait demandé à l'enfant ce qu'il avait mangé pour la dernière fois. Il se ressaisit, il n'avait pas du bien comprendre la question voilà tout.

-Et dans la journée ?

L'enfant ne répondit pas, comme absorbé par ses chaussures, ses joues étaient cramoisies, et il osait à peine lancer quelques regards dans sa direction.

Ce n'était pas possible il était presque 17 h, il ne pouvait pas avoir jeûné depuis le matin, il devait mourir de faim! Il comprenait mieux pourquoi l'enfant avait accepté si vite ce qu'il lui tendait malgré le fait qu'il était un parfait inconnu. Même lui, à son âge, se méfiait déjà des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas, il savait qu'il ne pouvait faire confiance qu'à lui-même.

Il ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il déposa sa longue main sur la petite tête aux cheveux en bataille et la frotta doucement.

Dire qu'Harry était surpris était un euphémisme, personne n'avait jamais eu un geste affectueux envers lui, personne ! Il tourna son visage vers l'homme et lui fit un grand sourire, certes édenté, mais très grand et sincère.

Severus regarda l'enfant, il avait l'air heureux rien qu'avec un simple geste. Il l'avait sans doute mal jugé, il ne retrouvait pas grand-chose de Potter en lui, mais beaucoup plus de la douceur de Lily. Ça lui serra à nouveau le cœur, Lily…

Au loin Harry vit sa tante se lever.

-Dites monsieur, s'il vous plaît, il est quelle heure ?

-17 H, petit.

-Merci, je dois y aller, merci pour le pain, au revoir monsieur.

Et rapidement Harry sauta sur ses pieds et couru pour rejoindre sa tante et son cousin qui étaient déjà sortis du parc sans l'attendre.

Le cerveau de Severus était en ébullition. Tout ce qu'il croyait était remis en question, il pensait que l'enfant était un gamin prétentieux, plus que dorloté et c'était tout le contraire. Dumbledore le savait-il ? Sûrement. Mais s'il laissait faire c'est que ça ne devait pas être si terrible. Et pour la nourriture ce devait être exceptionnel, c'était peut être une punition, une punition cruelle, certes, mais une punition... Oui ce devait être ça, et c'est en se levant à son tour, qu'il essaya de s'en persuader ardemment.

Seulement l'enfant lui avait paru si fragile et doux, dure de l'imaginer en petite teigne, méritant son sort…

_A suivre..._

_Comme dit plus haut, je mettrai la suite et fin demain le 5, enfin dès que je me serai levé et que j'aurai relu. ^^ Alors qu'avez-vous pensez de ce début ?_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Titre :**_ Une Belle surprise.

_**Disclaimer**_ : les personnages sont à J.K Rowling mais l'histoire m'appartient.

_**Genre**_ : Family, Mentor fic.

**Bêta :** Nox Vif.

_**Résumé :**_ Severus traine sa carcasse depuis maintenant 6 ans, depuis la mort de Lily… Un jour où il errait, son âme en peine, il rencontre un jeune garçon dans un parc de Londres, un garçon aux yeux vert… comme elle.

**Note : **Merci à **StEmpois **(dommage que tu n'es pas de compte, je n'ai pas pu te répondre du coup ) et merci à tout ceux qui auront lu cette histoire, voilà le dernier chapitre :p **BONNE LECTURE.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Vert.

C'était ce que voyait Severus. Ce vert qui avait du arriver sur Lily, ce vert qu'il avait lui-même envoyé sur Tobias, quand il avait enfin pu se venger de la mort de sa mère. Le vert qui imprégnait les champs de batailles, durant les attaques de mangemorts dont il avait fait partie…

Des cris retentissaient, du sang suintait des plaies ouvertes, de la poussière virevoltait partout. Des décombres épars gisaient ça et là… Et toujours ses yeux accusateurs qui le scrutaient… monstres, tueurs, sans cœur, démon…

Severus se réveilla en sursaut. Il faisait souvent ce rêve, enfin, ce cauchemar. Il le tourmentait, lui rappelait sans cesse quel être abjecte il avait été, peut être même qu'il était toujours, ses crimes ne s'effaceraient jamais, il aurait éternellement du sang sur les mains…

Doucement il s'extirpa de son lit et se dirigea vers la petite salle de bain qui jouxtait sa chambre. Il se passa une main lasse sur le visage et alluma le robinet, il s'aspergea d'eau un moment. Il avait chaud, il finit par aller prendre une douche, l'eau tombant sur ses épaules comme un poids trop lourd à porter…

5h du matin.

Il irait corriger quelques copies quand il aurait terminé de se préparer. Les cours ne débutaient qu'à 9h et le petit déjeuner à 7h30. Il était de retour à Poudlard, et malgré ses cauchemars récurrents il se sentait beaucoup mieux ici qu'à l'Impasse du Tisseur.

Tout en s'habillant, Severus se remémora la fin des vacances. Taraudé par sa rencontre avec le petit Potter, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'aller le voir chez lui. Il avait réussi à trouver l' adresse de Pétunia, ça ne lui avait pas été si facile. Il ne voulait pas demander au vieux citronné pour ne pas qu'il pose de questions, ensuite, il était évident qu'elle avait changé de nom et pour finir, les moyens de recherche moldus n'étaient pas son fort ! Au moment où il allait renoncer, il avait pourtant fini par trouver.

C'est donc d'un pas nonchalant mais assuré qu'il s'était dirigé vers un petit quartier dans le Surrey.

**Flash Back**

En cette fin d'après midi, une chaleur ardente se faisait sentir. Pour l'occasion Severus avait revêtu une tenue moldue. Elle ne lui plaisait guère, elle lui paraissait peu pratique et très démodée , comparée aux vêtements des habitants du quartier. Tant pis, il s'en contenterait.  
Il s'arrêta devant la maison des Dursleys. Quelques chats paressaient sur le perron de la maison d'en face, une fillette pédalait doucement sur son vélo dans l'allée et une femme faisait risette à un bébé qui gazouillait dans sa poussette. Rien de plus calme qu'une petite vie ordinaire, bien rangée…

Severus avait testé les protections autour de la maison, une seule existait, celle du sang. Elle devait empêcher quiconque voulait faire du mal à l'enfant de passer. Ne voulant pas lui faire du mal, juste faire une petite vérification, il devrait aisément franchir cette barrière. Du moins il l'espérait ardemment.

C'est donc d'un pas franc qu'il s'avança, et finalement n'eut aucun problème. Seulement là, debout sur ce perron, il se sentit bien bête. Nul doute que s'il sonnait, il ne serait pas accueilli à bras ouverts. Alors, il se décida à faire le tour de la maisonnée et se dirigea vers le jardin.

Restant un peu en retrait, il aperçut Harry de dos. Il était agenouillé au sol, devant ce qui semblait être un parterre de fleur.

Ainsi l'enfant jardinait à ses moments perdus… Il ne semblait pas maladroit d'ailleurs, si les autres plans autour était de son fait. Ne voyant personne aux alentours, ni à l'intérieur de la maison, Severus s'avança quelque peu, prenant garde de ne pas se faire remarquer tout de suite. Il resta là à observer longuement le petit garçon.

Quelque chose le gênait. Il faisait bien trop chaud pour laisser un enfant seul, risquer une insolation. Il aurait au moins du porter quelque chose pour protéger son crâne, s'il n'était pas à l'intérieur de la bâtisse.

De plus, il suait à grosse goutte et soufflait à de nombreuses reprises comme s'il avait du mal à respirer et qu'il se sentait fatigué. Pourquoi ne s'arrêtait-il donc pas ? L'acharnement serait-il une de ces vertus ? Il tiendrait bien ça de son père qui s'était acharné à lui en faire voir des vertes et des pas mûres…

Harry était fatigué, il se tenait là, accroupi depuis des heures, à planter ces fichues plantes que sa tante lui avait demandé d'ajouter au jardin déjà bien rempli. La pelle qu'il utilisait était bien trop grande pour lui et la terre bien trop dure. Ses mains étaient déjà bien abîmées, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas rentrer dans la maison tant qu'il n'aurait pas fini. Sa tante et son Oncle devaient lézarder dans la cuisine, à siroter une limonade bien fraîche, tandis que Dudley devait faire les quatre cent coups avec Piers, quelque part dans le quartier. Enfin, si son énorme cousin n'était pas trop épuisé à juste marcher bien sûr !

Il devait maintenant déposer les graines dans les derniers trous qu'il avait creusés. Le sachet se trouvait juste derrière lui.

L'enfant se retourna enfin et vit l'homme devant lui. S'il n'était pas déjà par terre, il en serait tombé à la renverse ! Il resta la bouche grande ouverte, sa mâchoire prête à se décrocher, à deux doigts de flirter allègrement avec le sol.

-Que… qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ? prit un peu peur le garçon. Certes, l'homme s'était montré aimable, il se souvenait de lui, c'était le gentil monsieur du parc... Mais comment savait-il où il vivait ? Pourquoi était-il là ?

-Je suis venu voir comment tu allais jeune homme. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te faire de mal.

En disant cela il s'était accroupi à la hauteur du garçon.

- Pourquoi tu ne t'arrêtes pas, il fait chaud, non ?

Harry ne savait pas quoi décider. Il devait finir sa tâche, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus ignorer l'homme. Peut être que s'il lui répondait, il finirait par s'en aller. Si sa tante le voyait dans son jardin, il était sûr qu'il allait en payer les conséquences.

-Je ne peux pas monsieur, c'est ma tante qui m'a demandé de le faire, je n'ai pas le droit d'arrêter tant que je n'ai pas fini.

Serait-ce une punition ? L'enfant lui répondait pourtant très poliment et bien que ça lui coûte de parler d'un Potter de cette façon, il semblait vraiment très calme, doux et conciliant. D'ailleurs, il s'était remis à son labeur. Severus se déplaça pour se mettre face à lui à nouveau.

Harry trouvait l'homme étrange, pourquoi restait-il là à le regarder ainsi ? De plus, il ne pouvait aller chercher personne, il devait juste attendre qu'il se lasse. Ce faisant, il pris une petite poignée de graines et les mit dans le sol, puis les recouvrit de terre.

Il attrapa le bas de son vieux tee-shirt difforme pour s'essuyer le front. Alors qu'il allait le remettre en place, la main de l'homme l'arrêta.

-Comment t'es tu fait ça ?, lui demanda t-il d' une voix alarmée.

Harry ne sut que répondre. L'oncle Vernon était rentré il y a deux jours, d'une beuverie avec les gars du coin, il avait loupé une grosse affaire à la Grunnings, son entreprise de perceuses. Harry, lui, dans son petit placard ,avait eut très envie d'aller se soulager aux toilettes, mais comme tous les soirs, sa tante l'avait enfermé à l'intérieur. Il ne savait pas trop comment, mais la porte s'était ouverte.

En sortant des toilettes, il avait croisé son oncle qui montait l'escalier. Il était entré dans une colère noire et quand il avait demandé à Harry comment il avait fait pour sortir, il avait juste répondu que son placard s'était ouvert comme par magie.

Ça avait été le mot de trop.

Et maintenant, le petit brun arborait un hématome violacé sur le ventre, ça le tiraillait encore beaucoup, mais il devait faire avec, comme toujours.

-Qui t'a fait ça ? Réponds moi !

Severus avait agrippé l'enfant pour examiner la peau de plus près, et maintenant, il lui adressait son regard le plus menaçant pour l'obliger à répondre, un regard auquel aucun de ses élèves ne résistaient et ce n'est pas ce Potter qui allait être le premier, foi de Snape !

…cle …non, chuchota l'enfant.

-Plus fort, gronda Severus.

-Mon oncle Vernon, souffla t-il enfin. Allait-il le laisser tranquille maintenant ? Il commençait à lui faire peur. Il n'avait rien fait, pourtant l'homme se mettait en colère.

Severus lâcha l'enfant, et soupira. Ça lui rappelait des mauvais souvenirs, ça lui rappelait Tobias, son père, qui lui non plus ne s'était pas gêné pour le prendre comme défouloir quand sa mère n'était pas là. Après la "mort" de Tobias, il s'était toujours promis de ne jamais frapper un enfant, et ce qu'il venait de voir le révulsait. Potter était censé être en sécurité ici, il était censé être choyé, il n'était pas censé être battu de la sorte. La journée du parc lui revint en mémoire, il était donc plus que probablement affamé également et combien d'autres choses encore ! Il ne pouvait plus se voiler la face.

L'enfant s'était à nouveau remis à son travail comme un automate, bien qu'un peu tremblant. Il avait dû l'effrayer.

-Tu aimes vivre ici ? s'entendit-il demander.

-C'est le seul endroit où je peux vivre, lui répondit le gamin.

-Tu n'a pas d'autre famille ?

-Mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture, il ne me reste que ma tante et mon oncle.

Un accident de voiture ? Un accident de voiture !

Sa mère s'était sacrifiée pour lui et on lui avait dit qu'elle était morte dans un banal accident moldu !

-J'ai connu tes parents, ta mère était une femme extraordinaire.

Harry n'en revenait pas, cet homme connaissait-il vraiment sa maman ? C'était la première fois qu'on lui disait quelque chose de gentil sur elle. Il n'avait même jamais vu de photo, sa tante ne voulait pas lui en montrer et son oncle disait que son père était un bon à rien. Se pouvait-il que ça ne soit pas le cas ? Encore un autre tas de mensonges ?

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu lui poser toutes les questions qui se bousculaient sur ses lèvres, il vit l'homme se redresser brusquement et partir avant que sa tante n'ouvre la porte de derrière.

-Harry, dépêche toi ! tu aurais dû finir depuis longtemps ! Il te reste encore le ménage et le repas de ce soir à préparer ! Va plus vite, et n'abîme pas mes fleurs, espèce de bon à rien ! couina Pétunia.

Severus avait entendu la tirade de la femme revêche. Désormais il était sûr et certain que le petit prince du monde sorcier n'en était pas du tout un ici. Quand la femme fut partie, il retourna près de l'enfant et utilisa la legilimencie, il devait évaluer l'étendue des dégâts. Ce qu'il découvrit, l'effraya encore plus. Il partit en veillant à ce que l'enfant ne se soit pas rendu compte de ce qu'il avait fait. Harry, lui, se demandait s'il reverrait un jour cet homme, il brûlait d'envie de l'entendre parler de ses parents.

Severus, quant à lui, devait retourner à Poudlard et avoir une sérieuse discussion avec Dumbledore.

Il se souvenait encore du jour de l'anniversaire de la mort de Lily, lorsqu'il lui avait promis sur sa tombe que s'il n'avait pas été capable de la protéger, il protégerai son fils. Il ne pensait pas qu'il devrait tenir cette promesse si tôt…

**Fin du Flash back**

Les cours s'écoulaient lentement, les Gryffondors et Serpentard de deuxième année l'énervaient, les premiers l'exaspérant et les seconds lui faisant des ronds de jambes. De plus, il n'avait pas encore pu discuter avec le Directeur, ce dernier était parti on ne savait où, et ce ,depuis trois jours ! Minerva n'arrétait pas de lui répéter qu'il allait bientôt rentrer et qu'il fallait être patient.

Mais faire preuve de patience, alors qu'il savait le fils de sa Lily maltraité lui était difficile.

Le repas du soir arriva enfin, et finalement Albus se montra au cours du dîner. Alors une fois, finit il se dirigea vers le bureau directoriale.

-Meringue citronnée.

Vraiment, il se demandait où le vieux fou allait chercher ses mots de passe… Heureusement que personne ne se trouvait dans le couloir au moment où il l'avait prononcé…

-Ha Severus, entrez, entrez. Quel bon vent vous amène ?

-Harry Potter.

Le directeur se fit tout de suite plus sérieux.

-Durant les vacances estivales, je suis tombé sur lui par hasard. Et cette rencontre m'a perturbé à tel point qu'il y quelques jours je suis allé le voir directement sur son lieu d'habitation. Albus on ne peut pas le laisser là bas, ces moldus sont des être abjects.

Le directeur soupira.

-Severus, comprenez moi, je n'ai pas d'autre choix - il leva une main - Non, non laissez moi terminer ! Ils sont la seule famille qu'il lui reste, grâce à Lily, il bénéficie de la protection par le sang, mais elle ne peut être efficace qu'auprès de sa famille et vous le savez. Minerva m'a bien dit qu'ils n'étaient pas les personne les plus gentilles de la planète, mais je suis sûr que l'enfant est très bien protégé là bas.

-Protégé, mais de qui ? fulmina Severus. Albus, ouvrez les yeux ! L'enfant est battu, ils ne lui donnent pas à manger et le traitent comme un chien, je l'ai vu Albus ! Vous devez leur retirer la garde !

-Attention à ce que vous avancez mon cher.

-Et bien allez le vérifier vous-même ! Oui, allez donc faire votre travail, après tout, c'est vous qui devez le protéger!

Albus n'appréciait pas du tout le ton sur lequel son employé lui parlait. Bien qu'il commençait à aimer de plus en plus sa compagnie, ce n'était pas une raison ! Seulement, si ce qu'il avançait se révélait exact, il ne pouvait en aucun cas, en effet, laisser passer de tels agissements.

-Bien, Severus, j'irai le voir moi-même, et j'aviserai de la situation. Maintenant, retournez dans vos quartiers.

C'était visiblement un ordre. Et cet ordre ne souffrait aucune protestation, Severus le sentait bien.

Il espérait que le directeur agirait vraiment en conséquence ! Il le jugeait capable de revenir vers lui dans quelques jours, en l'accusant d'avoir exagéré la situation du gamin. Mais il l'avait constaté, et il avait vu dans son esprit tout ce qu'il subissait. Il ne mentait pas !

**xXxXxXx**

Severus bouillonnait et pas qu'un peu ! Un ultimatum ! Le vieux citronné avait osé lui poser un ultimatum !

Après s'être rendu chez Harry, Albus n'avait pu que confirmer les affirmations de son employé. Seulement, s'il enlevait l'enfant de sa famille, il lui fallait trouver un endroit sûr et une personne qui serait à même de le protéger et de se battre en cas de nécessité. Il avait tout de suite pensé à Severus, après tout, il savait qu'il tenait encore beaucoup à Lily et un jour il lui avait même parlé de la promesse qu'il lui avait faîte. Ça semblait être le meilleur choix, d'autant plus qu'il avait connaissance de l'enfance malheureuse de Severus. Il était donc certain que l'homme s'efforcerait d'élever Harry, en appliquant des méthodes radicalement opposées à celles que son père avait employées ou à celles que l'oncle Vernon avait fait subir à Harry !

Seulement Severus, lui, n'avait pas du tout prévu dans ses projets, l'éducation d'un enfant. Il avait dit à Albus qu'il n'était pas du tout prêt pour ça, qu'il avait un travail, et ne pourrait pas s'en occuper à plein temps.

Mais à cela le directeur lui avait rétorqué, que personne n'était apte à élever un enfant avant d'avoir essayé, que l'enfant était en âge d'aller à l'école et que sinon il pourrait engager des précepteurs et peut-être également, bénéficier d'une nourrice. Il rajouta que s'il le fallait, son emploi du temps serait allégé. Bref, le directeur avait vraiment envie qu'il le prenne en charge. Et quand le directeur avait une idée en tête, il était difficile de l'en faire changer.

Quand Severus était allé parler au directeur, il avait pensé que ce dernier, s'il agissait, lui trouverait une famille qui souhaitait adopter. Il avait oublier à quel point il pouvait avoir des idées inconcevables.

Et depuis désormais deux jours, Severus voyait deux émeraudes le tourmenter jour et nuit. Un coup, deux émeraudes l'accusant, un coup, deux émeraudes le suppliant. Les premières, celles de Lily, les secondes, celles de Harry.

Ainsi il ne lui restait plus qu'à accepter, il pouvait au moins essayer, voir si ça pouvait fonctionner. Au moins, le petit ne vivrait plus avec ces monstres et Albus n'aurait ensuite plus le cœur à l'y renvoyer…

**xXxXxXx**

Harry ne cessait de regarder partout autour de lui, pour être sûr que tout était bien réel.

Hier le vieux monsieur bizarre qui était déjà venu une fois, avait longuement discuté avec son oncle et sa tante. Ensuite, il lui avait expliqué ce qu'il était : un sorcier, un magicien ! Harry avait eu peine à le croire jusqu'à ce qu'il lui montre que la magie existait. Et puis Harry s'était rappelé les fois où des choses étranges lui étaient arrivées.

Au final, il avait entendu son oncle dire qu'il devrait partir et rejoindre son monde de dégénérés, que ça serait un bon débarras. Alors, le petit Harry, du haut de ses 7 ans, prit ce qui lui sembla être la plus grande et la plus effrayante de toutes les décisions de sa vie. Il décida de partir. Ici il n'était pas aimé, il avait envie de savoir si ailleurs, la vie était mieux. En plus, le vieux monsieur lui avait assuré qu'il vivrait au moins un temps avec l'homme du parc, celui qui était venu le voir l'autre jour dans le jardin ! Harry était content, il pourrait demander des choses sur ses parents !

Après avoir récupéré ses maigres affaires dans un baluchon, ils étaient parti pour Poudlard. Tout lui avait semblé si merveilleux, le grand château, les couloirs, les tableaux qui bougeaient…oh et cette nourriture, il avait eu le droit de manger de tout ce qu'il voulait, et il y avait même des fantômes !

En se couchant, après les explications de Severus - car oui, l'homme avait un nom bizarre, mais si joli - Harry croyait rêver, alors quelle ne fut pas sa surprise le lendemain matin, en constatant que tout était réel !

Harry se frotta un peu plus les yeux et décida de se lever, il repoussa doucement les couettes si moelleuses. Mon dieu, c'était la première fois qu'il dormait si bien ainsi emmitouflé, au chaud !

Il poussa la petite porte restée entrouverte par Severus, au cas où...

Ce dernier s'affairait dans son laboratoire, il était encore bien tôt et il avait pensé qu'il avait bien le temps de brasser une potion avant le réveil de l'enfant. Le petit avait semblé content de le revoir. Lui était perplexe, la veille, il s'était contenté d'expliquer à l'enfant que désormais, il vivrait avec lui. Mais là, il allait devoir passer la journée avec lui, qu'allait-il pouvoir bien faire d' un gamin de 7ans dans les pattes ?

Severus finit sa potion et retourna dans ses appartements. Il fut bien surpris de trouver Potter, assis sagement.

-As-tu mal dormi, il est très tôt, tu sais ?

-A la maison, je me lève encore plus tôt d'habitude, monsieur, je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pu préparer le petit déjeuner, dit piteusement Harry.

Severus soupira , il faudrait certainement un peu de temps avant que l'enfant n'intègre bien certaines choses. Il s'accroupit pour se trouver à sa hauteur.

-Potter, regardez moi…

-Harry, je m'appelle Harry, dit doucement le petit brun.

Severus aussi devrait s'habituer à certaines choses.

-Certes. Harry… désormais ta maison est ici, avec moi. Tu ne retourneras jamais chez ces moldus,c'est bien compris ?

-…Monsieur, c'est quoi un moldu ? demanda Harry, tout rouge de ne pas savoir quelque chose, il avait peur que l'homme se mette en colère à cause de son ignorance.

-C'est une personne sans pouvoirs magiques. Ensuite Harry, tu n'as pas à préparer le petit déjeuner, tu es encore un enfant, ce n'est pas ton rôle de cuisiner, ni d'effectuer toutes les tâches que te donnaient les Dursleys. Tu en auras, mais elles seront adaptées à ton jeune âge, d'accord ?

-Oui monsieur… mais, hésita le garçon, c'est que j'aime bien cuisiner vous savez.

-Dans ce cas, tu ne cuisineras que si je suis présent pour te surveiller et t'aider. Et tu peux me tutoyer et m'appeler Severus, ce sera plus commode.

-Oui, mons… Severus.

Et bien ce n'était pas gagné ! Severus amena Harry dans la cuisine, les elfes de maison avaient apporté plein de petites viennoiserie et du lait. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il en prenne trop à la fois, sinon, il serait malade. Il fallait que son organisme s'adapte peu à peu à absorber des quantités plus importantes.

Finalement la fin de la journée arriva plus vite que prévu. Harry s'était montré très curieux et avait posé des questions sur à peu près tout ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire, autant dire sur tout. Il avait aussi feuilleté quelques livres dans la bibliothèque personnelle de Severus et en avait choisi quelques uns à emporter dans sa chambre. Car maintenant, Harry avait sa propre chambre, avec un grand lit baldaquin et une malle pour mettre ses vêtements. L'homme, avait dit qu'ils iraient en acheter dans le village voisin le lendemain. Il possédait aussi quelques jouets, mais le mieux, c'était le plafond : le jour il représentait le ciel et les nuages, la nuit on voyait les étoiles et la lune.

Severus avait craint le pire quand il avait appris que c'était Albus qui avait décidé de l'arrangement de la chambre de l'enfant, mais finalement c'était moins pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé. L'enfant bousculait malgré tout sa petite vie bien rangée, bien cadrée, mais il allait devoir vite s'y habituer.

Harry avait adoré cette journée, elle avait été géniale ! En plus, après avoir enfilé son pyjama, il s'était approché de l'homme qui lisait au coin du feu, il avait osé lui demander s'il pouvait lire avec lui. Après plusieurs secondes pendant lesquelles l'homme l'avait regardé sans répondre, il avait cru qu'il lui demanderait de partir, mais à son plus grand étonnement, il l'avait installé sur ses genoux. Il avait pu regarder les images de plantes du livre et Severus lui avait expliqué ce que c'était. Ça avait été si bien ! Un peu comme quand tante pétunia lisait une histoire à son cousin Dudley, mais en mieux, car tante Pétunia avait une voix affreuse. Elle ne savait pas raconter.

Maintenant, il se trouvait dans son lit, l'homme allait éteindre la lumière quand Harry se décida enfin à poser la question qui le taraudait.

-Monsieur vous pouvez me parler de mon Papa et de ma Maman s'il vous plaît, dit-il, une lueur plein d'espoir au fond des yeux. Severus ne pouvait pas ne pas la remarquer, alors il s'assit sur le bord du lit.

-Harry, je t'ai dit que tu pouvais m'appeler Severus. Pour ce qui est de tes parents, j'ai rencontré ta mère lorsque j'étais enfant, et ton père ici à Poudlard.

-Elle était belle ma maman ? et mon Papa ?

Severus avait oublié qu'on ne lui avait jamais montré de photos, il se releva et sortit de la pièce. Harry se demandait ce qu'il avait dit de mal, mais finalement l'homme revint.

-Voilà, je n'ai pas de photo de ton père, par contre.

Harry resta bouché bée, les yeux grand ouverts. Oh oui ! Sa maman avait été très belle.

-Vous étiez amis ?

Severus hésita, mais finit par répondre.

-Je l'ai été avec ta mère, nous nous sommes un peu disputé pendant une période, mais c'est du passé maintenant. Et pour ton père et bien, disons que nous ne nous entendions pas très bien.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Harry très curieux.

-De simples querelles d'adolescents, tu connaitras peut être ça quand tu auras l'âge d'entrer à Poudlard.

Severus préféra éluder la question, bien qu'il vouât une haine ardente à Potter père, l'enfant n'avait pas besoin qu'on fasse descendre "son papa" de son piédestal.

-Il est temps de se coucher maintenant, Harry.

Harry aurait bien voulu contester et poser encore plein de questions, il était avide de savoir. Mais il préférait ne pas contrarier l'homme qui lui avait fait passer une si agréable journée.

-Monsieur, vous me parlerez encore d'eux demain, dîtes ?

Severus soupira à nouveau, mais ne prit pas la peine de reprendre une énième fois l'enfant sur son nom.

-Oui Harry, je t'en parlerai, maintenant, dors bien.

-Bonne nuit… Severus.

Et l'enfant le regarda, un doux sourire aux lèvres, heureux ... Alors, sans même y penser, Severus se pencha et l'embrassa sur le front.

Il sortit de la chambre et regarda une dernière fois derrière lui, pour contempler le petit garçon, les yeux clos, son nouveau doudou, un ours en peluche, bien serré dans les bras.

Finalement, Severus se dit que la vie, parfois si dure, réservait aussi parfois de belles surprises…

**FIN.**

_Voilà c'est fini ^^ Alors verdict ?_

_Certains auraient peut être aimé voir plus de leur vie ensemble, mais j'aime cette fin et ne voulait pas continuer juste pour faire plus long et bâcler :p Donc j'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu ^^_


End file.
